jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Maze
The Vampire Maze is one the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Premise One of Flap's closest bat friends has undergone a mutant transformation and became a vampire! Using long division, the player must lead him through a maze to help put him to rest. This must be done three times to complete the mission. Description The player must guide a vampire through a maze of hedges while avoiding roaming ghosts. A long division problem appears in the center of the screen, and the player must lead the vampire to the correct answer. The arrow keys are used to move the vampire, and the spacebar is used to select an answer. Selecting the wrong number will cause a new ghost to appear. If more than two ghosts appear on screen, the extra ones will eventually fade away, leaving just two. If a ghost touches the vampire, it will turn him to stone, and the player will lose a life. The player has three lives, which are indicated by bats at the top left corner of the screen. Once sixteen division problems are solved, an entrance to the vampire's coffin opens, and the player must lead him to it. Three vampires must be put to rest in order for the activity to be completed. Difficulty level differences *'Level one:' All of the answers are visible. *'Level two to three:' The answers are initially visible, but will be obscured after the vampire passes over them once. *'Level four to six:' All of the answers are obscured by tombstones from the beginning of the activity. Certain division problems will have remainders. Digital manual description You're a vampire trapped in a spooky garden maze. The only way out? Divide and conquer. Your long division skills will surely grow! Read the problem in the center of the maze. The answer lies on one of the prickly paths. But watch out! You may not be alone. If a ghoul gets to you, you're dust! *To move through the maze, use the arrow keys. *At the first level, the answers are visible along the many paths. Move your vampire over the correct answer and press your Space bar to select it. *At the second level, the answers are visible, but only until you pass through them for the first time. After that, they turn into treacherous tombstones! You'll have to remember which numbers are behind which tombstones. Act quickly. You can pass over each tombstone to see what's there. When you find the correct answer, press the Space bar. *At the highest level, you're on your own! No hints this time...only tombstones. *Keep going. You must solve sixteen problems to reveal the secret passage to your comfy coffin. Avoid the ghouls and make your way back to your final resting-place. *The bats in the upper left corner of the screen show how many lives you have left. When all of your lives are gone, the game is over. Gallery 4h vampire maze level 1.png|In the maze vampire turned 2 stone.png|The vampire turned to stone. vampire maze lay to rest.png|The vampire's resting place Videos Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic